User blog:Raymund662/Custom Character No.2 - Superman/Sinestro Corps!
This will be the king of all Supermen: Superman/Sinestro Corps NOTE: Although he can only be obtained through Online Battle Seasons, Superman/Sinestro Corps will sell for 150,000 Power Credits, so he technically has the same price with the Batman Ninja characters - you will know why. Basic Attacks Superman’s combo-ender is exactly the same as Superman/New 52’s Special 2, albeit at a faster speed, while Superman’s heavy combo will be a unique one - the 1st 2 hits will be from the 1st 2 hits of Superman/Dawn of Justice’s SP2, while the remaining hits are from the last 2 hits of Superman/Blackest Night’s SP2 (albeit at a faster speed) but instead of violet necrotic energy it’s yellow and instead of skulls it’s small asteroids which look like the ones in Sinestro’s SP1. Specials In addition to using up 1 or 2 bars of power, Superman uses up his own Health as shown on the table above. However, Supermove does NOT use up his own Health. All of his specials’ damage ranges from the minimum damage of a reduced-damage Special up to the maximum damage of a normal Special, although there are discrepancies between the stated and observed damage. The table above shows a comparison in the form of % of stats, prior to any upgrades to the specific ability. Superman’s Specials have a similar mechanic to Harley Quinn’s SP2 and Zatanna’s SP2, although at a slower speed while choosing - but it stops time outside altogether like Superman/Godfall’s SP2 starting animation, so technically it has a very fast starting animation. Choosing the Superman symbol will activate “Flying Punch” in his SP1 or “There Will Be No Mercy” in his SP2; choosing the Sinestro Corps symbol will activate “Death from Above” in his SP1 or “Fear Blasts” in his SP2; choosing the Green Lantern symbol (which is yellow in color) will activate either “Turbine Smash” in his SP1 or “Rage of Yellow Lantern” in his SP2. The “Turbine Smash” in Superman’s SP1 is ranged just like Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan’s, and the same goes for “Rage of Yellow Lantern” in his SP2, which can be made unblockable after throwing his opponent back with a heavy combo. As for the said ability in his SP2, instead of releasing blood from his mouth which is the case with Red Lantern Hal Jordan’s “Rage of Atrocitus”, Superman glows in yellow fire instead. Additionally, Superman’s “Flying Punch” additionally deals +50% Area Damage - with this, the tagged out opponents technically receive the damage of a blocked “Flying Punch” compared to an unblocked one which doesn’t Crit. However, unlike Red Lantern Hal, Superman is NOT immune to Power Drain, nor does he start with 3 bars of power that always refill after Special or Supermove usage. Passive Superman/Sinestro Corps is a Yellow Lantern that must be feared in all of his might. He glows all the time in a bright yellow aura just like [52) with 3 stacks of basic damage passive buff. The Radiation Superman deals to the whole team is equivalent to 1.5% of his Damage stat and has a 30% chance to Crit. The bonus damage Superman provides to his “Allies” does NOT include himself. Likewise, Green Lantern/Red Lantern Hal Jordan and Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan does NOT count towards Superman’s “Adversaries” in his passive. The unique aspect of Superman/Sinestro Corps is the myriad of Specials he borrows from Green Lantern/Yellow Lantern Hal Jordan, Sinestro/Antimatter and Sinestro/Prime. When Superman uses a Special, he does damage to himself, and a yellow bar in his own Health bar shows up and consumes a percentage of his Health depending on the Special used. Superman CANNOT heal up past that point - much like the mechanic of the Necrotic damage being dealt by Superman/Blackest Night. The last part of Superman’s passive is possibly the most dangerous among all to deal with, as it grants his teammates a chance to fight back and quickly defeat opponents which rely heavily on gears and/or has game-changing passives such as Raven/Prime, Martian Manhunter/Blackest Night, Solomon Grundy/Earth 2, Bane/Luchador and Batman/Flashpoint. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. SP1 = Flying Punch (deals +50% Area Damage), Death from Above (forces opponent to tag-out but doesn’t Power Drain like Antimatter Sinestro), Turbine Smash (bleed) = 7.5% of Health SP2 = There Will Be No Mercy (unreduced damage), Fear Blasts (power drains), Rage of Yellow Lantern (burn) = 10% of Health Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *Superman has the same base stats with Superman/Injustice 2, Superman/New 52 and Batman/Batman Ninja. *Superman has the same damage % pattern as Harley Quinn/Arkham Knight. Category:Blog posts